Cruce de caminos
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Hermione se da cuenta de que su vida con Ron no es lo que busca y decide dejarlo. Después descubrirá que, quizá, quien menos lo imagina es el más adecuado para acompañarla en su viaje. Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. [Two-shot]
1. Divergencia

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Hola! Pues nuevo fic... más o menos. Esto será un Two-shot que empieza con Ronmione y termina con Dramione. En este primer capítulo, veremos a una Hermione que se da cuenta de que su vida con Ron no es lo que busca. En el segundo, descubrirá que quizá quien menos lo imagina es el más adecuado para acompañarla en su viaje._

[Nacimiento/ **Fallecimiento** ]

* * *

 **CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

* * *

 **Divergencia.**

 **I.**

A Hermione no le sorprendió volver a casa y encontrarse a Ron en el sofá, con los pies encima de la mesa. Estaba con la mirada perdida, observando sin ver el concurso que echaban en aquel momento por la tele. Si Hermione le hubiera preguntado, estaba segura de que no hubiera sabido responder de qué iba el programa.

Se acercó a él, le quitó el mando de la mano y apagó el televisor. Ron se incorporó como un resorte.

―¡Eh, que lo estaba viendo! ―protestó.

Hermione enarcó una ceja. «Permíteme que lo dude».

―La feria ya está puesta, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? ―sugirió, esperanzada.

La Feria de Primavera había empezado el fin de semana anterior. Todo el mundo, incluidos los magos, se pasaban aunque fuera una tarde, con sus familias o amigos a subirse a las atracciones, comer perritos calientes y dar una vuelta por el puerto.

Ron, desgraciadamente, puso cara de fastidio.

―No sé… Hemos estado todo el día ordenando los nuevos productos y estoy reventado. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para la semana que viene?

―Ya, claro ―musitó Hermione.

No hace falta mencionar que nunca fueron.

 **II.**

Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione encendió las velas que había colocado cuidadosamente en el centro de la mesa. Quería que todo saliera bien ese día, por eso se había arreglado y había preparado ella misma la cena.

Cuando Ron llegó a casa, con la misma cara de cansado que siempre, Hermione no se dejó amedrentar y lo besó con intensidad antes de mirarlo a los ojos y morderse el labio inferior.

―¡Tengo una buena noticia! ―exclamó.

Ron parpadeó. La miró de arriba abajo; Hermione había elegido un vestido rojo para la ocasión y se había maquillado ligeramente.

―¿Estás… estás embarazada? ―preguntó.

Hermione abrió la boca, una carcajada escapó de sus labios; la idea le resultaba ridícula. Paró cuando vio que Ron hablaba totalmente en serio.

―¡No, claro que no! Acordamos dejar a los niños para más adelante, ¿recuerdas? ―Los hombros de Ron se hundieron imperceptiblemente―. ¡Me han ascendido! ―dijo emocionada.

Ron frunció el ceño.

―¿Esa es la buena noticia? ―preguntó, separándose de Hermione y sentándose en la mesa del salón.

Toda la alegría contenida abandonó a Hermione.

―Contén tu entusiasmo ―espetó, ocupando la silla enfrente de Ron.

―Lo siento, es que pensaba… No sé, pensaba que sería otra cosa ―respondió él en tono conciliador.

―Ya sabes lo importante que era para mí. ―Hermione había trabajado duro durante los últimos meses para que la tuvieran en cuenta para el ascenso, y al final lo había conseguido.

―¡Y me alegro! ¡De veras! ―añadió Ron ante la mirada escéptica de ella―. ¿Cuándo empiezas?

Hermione sonrió, más animada.

―El lunes que viene. Tendré que hacer un par de horas extra durante unos meses, pero… ―Calló al ver la expresión seria de Ron―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó.

Ron se sirvió un poco de vino.

―Hacer más horas, ahora que tenemos la boda casi encima… ―dijo―. Todavía tenemos que decidir el día, hacer la lista de invitados; vamos, que tenemos que organizarlo todo si queremos que nuestra boda salga bien.

Hermione hizo rodar el anillo de compromiso que lucía en el dedo. Ron le había pedido matrimonio un par de meses atrás, y ella había aceptado encantada.

―Ron, es muy importante para mí lograr cumplir con las expectativas del jefe ―explicó, intentando hacerle entender.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

―Ya veo cuáles son tus prioridades.

―¡No es eso! ―La bruja empezaba a perder la paciencia―. ¡Solo serán un par de horas más por día, por Merlín!

Ron se terminó lo que le quedaba en la copa y se levantó.

―Como quieras, Hermione. No tengo hambre, me voy a dormir. ―Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso seco en la coronilla―. Buenas noches.

Hermione se quedó sola, con una cena que se enfriaba y lágrimas tibias de impotencia que mojaban sus mejillas. Apagó las velas de un soplido y decidió que ella tampoco tenía hambre.

Aquella noche, Ron y ella durmieron dándose la espalda.

 **III.**

Aquel día, cuando Ron volvió a casa, se encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá, con una maleta a sus pies.

―¿Te vas de viaje? ―preguntó.

Hermione giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

―Me voy, Ron ―dijo.

Él se quedó parado en el sitio, asimilando sus palabras. Hermione sabía que le haría daño, pero era parte del proceso de marcharse.

―¿Es por la discusión que tuvimos sobre tu trabajo? ¿Te has enfadado por eso? ¡Pero si era una broma! ―Ron forzó una risa que se quedó atascada en su garganta.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

―No fue una broma, Ron. Y sí, es por eso. Por eso y por mil cosas más.

Ron la miraba con una mezcla de traición e incredulidad.

―¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es que no me quieres, es eso? ―espetó. Hermione levantó una mano e intentó apoyarla en su mejilla, pero él se la apartó de un manotazo―. ¡Responde!

La bruja suspiró.

―Somos como dos coches que circulan por la misma carretera: íbamos uno detrás del otro, pero al final hemos tomado caminos distintos. ―Lo miró a los ojos―. Te quería mucho, Ron. En cierta manera, todavía te quiero. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que espera de mí algo que no estoy dispuesta a dar.

Se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a Ron. Sus manos se rozaron, pero Hermione no sintió nada. Ron la miraba, pero no sabía qué responder.

Hermione cogió su maleta y se marchó con el corazón un poco más roto, pero la conciencia un poco más tranquila. Llevaba varias semanas planteándose terminar con la relación, pero no se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ron habían cambiado hasta que vio que la perspectiva de que él no estuviera en su futura vida no la alarmaba en absoluto.

Ron creía que Hermione volvería, pero ella tenía razón cuando decía sus caminos se habían separado hacía tiempo.

Y no volverían a cruzarse.

* * *

 _Lo siento de verdad. Quien me conozca sabe que no me gusta poner a Ron como el malo, aunque sea en este tipo de situaciones, pero la idea que tengo para la historia necesitaba que Ron fuera así. Sorry, fans del Ronmione, no lo hago con mala intención._

 _Y a las personas que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia medio rara. La verdad es que no sé en qué pensaba cuando escogí la combinación Nacimiento/Muerte, pero creo que esta cosa tan metafórica ha quedado bastante guay. **Ya me diréis qué opináis en el review** ;)_

 _MrsDarfoy_


	2. Convergencia

_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _¡Segunda parte! Ron, apártate, que llega Draco, jeje. Ahora veremos a una Hermione más alegre, más liberada. No creáis que he descrito nada especialmente romántico; al fin y al cabo, tocaba el prompt Nacimiento, y no puedo explayarme mucho más con un límite de 1500 palabras. De todas formas, sirve para narrar cómo empezó ese "algo más" entre nuestra pareja favorita._

[ **Nacimiento** /Fallecimiento]

* * *

 **CRUCE DE CAMINOS**

* * *

 **Convergencia.**

 **I.**

En un año, la vida de Hermione había dado un giro drástico. Se había mudado de la casa que compartía con Ron a un pisito en los suburbios, había vuelto a la soltería, y hasta se había comprado un gato (al que había llamado Crookshanks Segundo, en honor a su anterior gato). También trabajaba más horas, pero estaba mejor posicionada. Además, disfrutaba de un despacho que compartía solo con otra persona.

Aunque esa persona fuera Draco Malfoy.

La verdad era que Malfoy no era tan mal compañero de trabajo, después de todo. Al principio, no entendía qué hacía él allí: tenía dinero, no necesitaba trabajar; pero una sola conversación había bastado para entenderlo. Sucedió a los pocos días del traslado de Hermione.

― _Venga, dilo ―soltó Malfoy de repente._

 _Hermione levantó los ojos de los papeles que tenía que redactar y miró a Malfoy con recelo._

― _¿Qué? ―preguntó._

 _Él sonrió._

― _Me has lanzado diez miradas de soslayo en lo que va de mañana. Casi puedo leer tus pensamientos desde aquí; es evidente que quieres decir algo. ―Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y ladeó la cabeza―. Adelante, dispara._

 _Hermione se recostó en su silla._

― _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

― _Por lo mismo que tú, evidentemente ―respondió Malfoy―: necesitaba un cambio de aires. ―Hermione enarcó una ceja―. No me mires así, es verdad. Estaba cansado de vivir sin hacer nada. Es muy fácil dejarse llevar por la comodidad de una vida convencional, pero si no me realizo como persona, ¿de qué sirve? ―Soltó una risa ―. Estoy sonando como un tonto, ¿verdad?_

 _Hermione lo miró con seriedad._

― _No, tiene sentido ―respondió._

Y lo tenía. Ella entendía lo que era querer crecer como persona, querer escapar de una rutina que asfixiaba. Por eso, habían dejado atrás las rencillas del pasado; ahora solo eran dos personas que trabajaban juntas y que compartían despacho, silencios y miradas furtivas.

 **II.**

Aquel día, Malfoy llegó al despacho con dos cafés. Dejó uno en la esquina de la mesa de Hermione y ocupó su silla. Hermione miró primero el café y luego a Malfoy, pero este ya se había puesto manos a la obra con los informes trimestrales que tenían que entregar antes de que terminara el mes.

Hermione se acercó el vaso humeante a la nariz y aspiró. Cerró los ojos y sonrió; el aroma del café caliente siempre la relajaba. Echó un trago, pero tragó con rapidez y empezó a abanicarse la boca abierta.

―Por cierto, el café está casi hirviendo ―señaló Malfoy.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Tú crees? ¡Apenas me he dado cuenta! ―replicó con sarcasmo.

Malfoy intentó parecer compungido, pero tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. La expresión de contrariedad de Hermione se suavizó y soltó una carcajada.

―¡Guau, sabes reír! ―Malfoy enarcó las cejas, divertido―. Ya pensaba que tener el ceño fruncido era tu estado natural ―se burló.

Hermione volvió a coger el café, pero quitó la tapa y sopló para enfriarlo un poco.

―Venimos a trabajar, no a divertirnos ―dijo.

Malfoy se quedó pensando durante un segundo.

―Es verdad. Y hablando de diversión… La feria empieza en unos días. Me encantaba ir de pequeño, pero…

―¿Los Malfoy os dignabais a aparecer en un sitio tan muggle y poco distinguido? ―preguntó Hermione sin ocultar su ironía.

―Mi madre me llevaba de escondidas ―explicó él―. Bueno, ¿por dónde iba? En fin, que la Feria empieza en unos días, ¿te apetece ir?

Hermione parpadeó.

―¿A la feria? ¿Contigo?

La palabra «cita» flotaba entre ellos.

―Obviamente no ―respondió Malfoy, encogiéndose de hombros―. Tú puedes ir cuando quieras, yo intentaré ir otro día. ¡Merlín nos libre de coincidir! ―Soltó una carcajada―. ¡Claro que conmigo, tonta!

Hermione no supo qué decir. Bajó los ojos a la mesa.

―No sé.

―Bueno, hay tiempo. Ya me dirás algo ―respondió él con una sonrisa.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Hermione no tenía una cita que no sabía qué responder. Malfoy le caía bien: era agradable, inteligente y compartían más cosas de las que ella pensaba. En definitiva, le gustaba Draco Malfoy. Lo que no sabía era de qué modo le gustaba.

O si estaba preparada para lo que implicaba aquella cita.

 **III.**

Las luces de colores, las risas de los niños y los diferentes olores de comida contribuían al éxtasis que embriagaba a Hermione en aquellos momentos. Hacía tanto que no iba a la feria que había olvidado cuánto le gustaba aquello. Casi volvía a sentirse una niña pequeña.

―Toma. ―Draco le tendió un perrito caliente―. ¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó―. Te he visto mirando a la nada hace un momento.

Hermione sonrió.

―¿No te sientes como un niño ahora mismo? Porque yo sí. Y es genial. ―Draco esbozó una sonrisa―. Y en lo mucho que pueden cambiar las cosas de un año para otro.

Se sentaron en un banco y comieron en silencio.

―¿Sigues pensando en Weasley? Los rumores siempre vuelan, y más sobre algo como eso. ―Se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Hace mucho que Ron es agua pasada, pero no sé.

―¿Por qué lo dejasteis? Si se puede saber ―añadió.

―Él quería casarse, formar una familia y pasar los domingos por la tarde en casa. ―Siempre lo mismo, siempre igual―. Yo necesitaba… respirar. Sentir que mi vida era algo más que un anillo de boda y un par de niños pelirrojos. ―Se cubrió la cara con una mano―. Merlín, debo de parecerte muy frívola.

Draco le dio un toque a Hermione en el brazo.

―No digas tonterías, Granger. De hecho, no serías tú si te conformaras con algo tan corriente. No tienen nada de malo querer llegar lejos en la vida. La rutina es la muerte de cualquier relación; Weasley tuvo mala suerte y no lo vio a tiempo. Peor para él ―añadió con una sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. La última persona del mundo con quien hubiera creído coincidir en algo era la única que había sabido poner palabras a sus pensamientos.

―Brindo por eso ―dijo, levantando lo que quedaba de su perrito caliente en alto.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―¿Desde cuándo se puede brindar con comida? No, no, no, tendremos que ir a algún sitio en condiciones. Uno que sirva bebidas, ya sabes.

Hermione sonrió.

―¿El sábado por la noche en El Caldero Chorreante? ―sugirió.

―Ahora hablamos el mismo idioma.

Unos días más tarde, brindarían por sus reflexiones sobre la vida, por lo buenos que estaban los perritos calientes de la feria y por los nuevos comienzos.

Aquel día marcó el nacimiento de algo nuevo. Y Hermione estaba deseosa por saber qué pasaría después.

* * *

 _Dejo a vuestra imaginación el trabajo que desempeñan Draco y Hermione, pero necesitaba una excusa para ponerlos juntos y esto me iba como anillo al dedo xD Bueno, **¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Me dejáis un review?**_

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
